a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural support members for use in a support structure which is orientable to a desired pattern and having a plurality of uses.
B. Description of Prior Art
Interconnectible structural support members consisting of tubular type sections of rectangular configuration and for use in a support structure for the construction of display frames are known. Each such structures normally consist of four interconnectible arms two of which are opposed parallel end arms and the other two are opposed parallel side arms. The structures are interconnected with an adjacent structure by means of connecting links rigidly secured between two adjacent arms. With this type of structure two rectangular frames are immovably secured in fixed position to one another and in order to secure the frames in position and to dismantle them it is necessary to fasten and unfasten connecting links. Further, these connecting links are sometimes misplaced when the framework structure is shipped to its destination thus making the erection of the display framework more time consuming and difficult. Still further, such framework is of long length when sections are preassembled and results in a bulky package which is cumbersome to handle and transport. Furthermore, such framework cannot easily be adaptable for use as support structures for other purposes such as furniture construction, shelving, etc.